Something to Live For
by Namineluvv
Summary: Levi and Eren meet at one of Levi's concerts, and memories of their past life start coming back to them. They are determined to be together, but with girlfriends, age and an unforgettable past Eren just can't seam to move on from hold them apart, can Heichou and Eren be together in this life? Or will they have to wait for the next? Reincarnation/Au/Ereri, R&R? Rating will change...
1. Prologue: We'll Meet Again

hi! and welcome to _Something to Live for._

I just need to point out that this is my very first SnK and yaoi I've EVER written so y'know. Don't be too judgy. I'm really excited to do this, because this will be my first multichaptered story that I'm actually planning on finishing:p please sit back and enjoy!

Also, the story will take place in an AU, this is just the prologue, so. ya. k. read.

I WANT TO QUICKLY SAY THAT THIS WHOLE FANFICTION WAS JUST AN EXCUSE FOR ME TO MAKE LEVI SING POMP AND CIRCUMSTANCE ALRIGHT? IT JUST ENDED UP TURNING INTO SO MUCH MORE.

* * *

Eren awoke to the sun shining behind his eyelids. Flashes of white could be seen dancing behind his eyes, and he could hear the faint chirping of birds as they sat outside the window. He sighed internally because he was _not_ ready to get up yet. The night prior was a very eventful and action packed –Eren being an easy bottom and all- so a long and relaxing sleep was in order. But as he stretched his long arms over to the other side of the bed and felt the cold fabric there, he sighed. Though he was awake, Eren kept his eyes firmly shut; refusing to get up from the warm bed he shared with the man of his dreams. He wasn't even a morning person anyways.

Strangely enough, Eren was rather happy with his current life situation. Although it had taken some getting used to, Eren easily fell into the rather strict yet calm life style he and his lover shared. Though it was rather different than the one he had before, he was okay with changing to fit the others liking.

Speaking of his lover, "Get the fuck up you little shit. It's past 7"

A kick reached the side of Eren's hip and he groaned, burying his head into the blankets to block out the noise, "In a bit."

Another kick and Eren finally rolled over. Aquamarine met light blue, and a lazy smile broke out across the youngers lips. Eren reached out to him and pulled on his lover's hand. He was reluctant, but the older fell onto the bed beside his lover, and curled up in his arms, the side of his head pressing into his chest. The older listened to the sound of Eren's heartbeat, slow and steady. He could still remember when they first started doing things like this, and the younger's heartbeat would be erratic, beating in a wild frenzy he knew to be because of him.

"Good morning, Levi." Eren whispered, nuzzling into Levi's clean black hair.

Levi would never admit it, but he was a total sap. Not that he needed too, Eren knew everything about him, as he knew everything about the other.

"Hey," was Levi's curt reply. He felt Eren's chest rise and fall as the brunet chuckled. He lifted his head and so his eyes could meet the other, and he questioned, "What?"

Eren laughed a bit more, "Nothing, I just like you a lot."

Levi rolled his eyes and made a move to get off his still half asleep lover, but stopped when he felt hands tighten their hold on his hips.

"Wait," came Eren's small voice from below him. He looked down at the sudden seriousness in his eyes, and he remembered exactly why he had to wake Eren up so early, were they had to be. With a small tug, Eren pulled his lover so their lips could meet in a slow dance. They parted for a second, before coming back together again, this time Levi moving to straddle his lovers waist and kiss him harder. Feeling Eren's thumbs rub circles in his hip bones made him kiss his lover harder.

Eren's mind was in a haze. His heart beat fast and his mind was soon clouded with all things Levi. The way his lips moved perfectly against his, the way his hands tangled in his hair and gave a slight tug every so often, and then massaged the place he pulled a second after, Levis perfect thighs tightening themselves around Eren's hips. But it was cut short when Levi broke the contact and instead rested his head in the crook of Eren's neck, breathing slowly as the weight of the situation hit them.

And Eren asked him the one thing he asked every time they went out, the one thing Levi never had an answer for, "Please, promise to come home safe, heichou."

The only answer Levi could give was a light kiss on the neck, before climbing off his love to go get ready for the day ahead of them, leaving Eren to lay and take his answer as an unspoken, 'yes.'

* * *

The briefing was quick. Not much information was given, but then again not much was needed -Eren and Levi were shooting glances at the other, a habit each had discovered in the early stages of their relationship throughout the whole fifteen minutes of briefing-The mission didn't have many details. And it didn't have many soldiers either. But this was the most important mission the survey corps would be operating, and if they were lucky, one of the very last.

By some impossible chance, Hanji Zoe had discovered a way to destroy titans; to literally _obliterate _them. She was a hero amongst the corps, and although not many had believed her when she first told them of her discovery, a small demonstration had them all in shock.

She had convinced Erwin to take a small group of soldiers to the outer most wall of Trost to look out the fallen areas below. To prove her point, she needed to have a large group of titans. She demonstrated her discovery with Levi as her assistant.

_.xo._

_Levi swooped through the buildings behind the ignorant titans. They were too distracted by the large group of humans to be bothered with just one. He flew through the air and landed on the top of a building, waiting for the titan-crazed woman's signal. He looked out to the row of humans and picked out the one he was searching for. Eren's eyes were trained on him, while everyone else's watched Hanji as she explained how her gas would seep into the titan's wounds, attracted to the abnormal heat they gave off. All the soldiers listened intently to Hanji's simplified explanation to how the gas worked inside the titans, and how it slowly cooled the heat they needed to survive._

"_I got the idea after I experimented a little more with the way titans react to things without the sun; the more I looked into it the more possibilities came out." Hanji's faint voice registered in the back of Levi's distracted mind. -He prayed at least Eren was listening, he's need to know this shit later. But right now, the concerned look on his lovers face was to captivating to look away from- "I ran many tests, before a landed on an answer. The sun produces __**heat, **__and the inside of a titan is abnormally hot. They had to be connected in some way."_

_Levi completely zoned out after that. A slight breeze blew, allowing Eren's brown hair to sway ever so lightly in the breeze. Levi sighed as he watched him. Was it even possible for someone to be as in love as he was? And yes he said __**love.**__ They had admitted that emotion to each other long ago. The relationship they shared at the beginning was originally awkward, unbalanced and unbearable. But they had each given an equal effort to keep it alive._

_Levi flicked his eyes back to Hanji when he saw her gesture to him, "Levi is going to cut into a single titans arms and legs, the minute he does so, Mikasa," Hanji gestured to the girl on a building not too far away from where Levi was, "will release the gas around the titans. As soon as they are done, they'll retreat, the titan will heal and in one minute they'll all be dead."_

_Levi wondered how this wasn't any different than cutting out the slab of skin on the neck, but was grateful when Eren's small, blond friend did so for him. "How is this any different than how we usually defeat the titans?"_

_Hanji smiled at Armin, actual happiness radiating from her. "If you haven't noticed, more titans are heading in this direction as we speak. Once the gas is released, it manifests inside the titans body, so although the titan is dead, it still takes a while for its remains to decompose. So it sits there. The gas is still attracted to the heat, and therefore will still try and find it. As long as a titan has an opening, a cut, a missing limb, a mouth even, the gas can affect it; it just needs a previous subject so it understands what type of gas it's looking for."_

"_In other words," Armin began, "You're saying that if we killed one titan with this gas and gathered the rest of them around the area, __**they'd **__**all die?"**_

_Hanji's smile only widened, "exactly."_

_And with that, she began the demonstration. Levi swooped in low, begging to spin as he neared a titan. With the two blades, he cut evenly into the titan's calf, steam exploding from the wound and spraying him as he retreated for the next phase. Mikasa swooped in soon afterwards, the gas open and spraying all around the now flailing titan. The other titans reached to grab the now retreating humans, but it was too late, they were already shooting back up the wall._

_As the gas cleared from the titans, they all gasped. The attacked titan had indeed fallen to the ground, slowly decomposing and letting out a __**black **__mist. The other titans ignored their fallen brethren, and continued snapping their jaws and trying to reach for the gathered humans at the top of the wall. The black steam rose from the dead titan, and swam around the others, before quickly moving to fill their noses and mouths._

_The soldiers waited. Levi now standing beside Eren watched in complete anticipation as his partner did as well. A thick air of anticipation hung in the air as they watched the titans go on, seemingly unaffected by the effects of the gas sprayed at them. Hanji's eyes didn't change until the smallest titan twitched. She smiled and began to laugh._

_The titan exploded in a shower of skin, not even the usual bone or steam rising from the titan as it disappeared, a shower or black mist moving from the sky and frolicking about before dissipating. The rest of the titans soon following in the same fashion the other had. The mist inside each titan moved, and most dissipated, while the rest moved to the titan's further back, infecting them with gas. All eyes flew to Hanji._

"_As you can tell, the gas cannot survive on its own if it cannot find a host in the correct amount of time. It dissipates before another titan can come along; which is why we need many titans at once for it to work." _

_.xo._

Leaving the briefing room shortly after the presentation, Eren made his way back up to the shared room he had with Levi, knowing the other was following not too far back. Though everyone knew of their relationship and accepted them, they still didn't publicise it, they still wanted to keep their privacy. As he walked, Eren found himself contemplating the mission.

The mission was simple. There were two groups, 1 distraction team -Eren, Levi, Mikasa, Annie, Ymir, and Jean- and 1 infection carrying team -Hanji, Armin, Sasha, Connie, and Christa- each group would head out into the field and release the gas into a titan. The gas was stronger now, and wouldn't dissipate unless it hadn't infected anything for a while. This gas was going to save humanity. There were no flaws in the plan, but Eren couldn't shake the lingering feeling he had lurking inside his heart. _Something _was going to go wrong, he just knew it.

Before he knew it, he was in the basement, standing outside the cell of the room he had 3 years ago when he joined the Scouting Legion. He rested his head against the bars and smiled. This room held so many memories for him, both good and bad. He smiled and thought about how far he'd come from that little boy who lived in Shinganshina, the one overflowing with passion and blinded by hatred, alone and confused- to the man standing here today. Eren was still hotheaded and ignorant, but he understood how to keep his emotions in check; he understood that this life was cruel and there was nothing you could do but press on and keep driving yourself forward. He had grown, and his mother would be proud.

Eren wasn't the only one who grew up into something bigger, something stronger. Mikasa had grown quite a lot too. She was a new person. Though still slightly over protective, she was her own person, even friendly. She had accepted that the people around her were here for her and that she _had a family. _A family beyond what she and Eren shared. The people in the Scouting Legion were the people who looked after her, who cared for her and protected her through everything. She wasn't alone when she had the Scouting Legion. Even Mikasa ended up finding someone special to her, someone she could call her own, and someone she could end up being with forever. But forever wasn't long enough in this cruel world. Her love had died in an expedition outside the walls 4 months into their relationship. Though Mikasa had recovered, she hadn't been with anyone in over 2 years.

Many relationships bloomed throughout the years spent at the Scouting Legion –From Armin to Jean, to Connie and Sasha, to Erwin and Hanji- So many dates to celebrate and cherish -weather they were happy occasions like birthdays, anniversaries, or even retirement. But also the sad ones, such as the deaths of the close friends or family members lost throughout the hellish war. Everyone had come to accept the old castle to be their haven; their safe place to hide when the world was too much. The Scouting Legion troops came and went, but Eren's immediate family was there to stay, he firmly believed that.

He sighed again as he looked around the room. What if this mission ruined everything they had all built up together? What if he lost someone else? The feeling in his stomach only worsened. That is until a voice floated through the door into to his ears.

"Oi, Brat. What are you doing here?" Levi called from the doorway.

Eren turned slightly, looking at Levi from head to toe. Levi's hair slightly fell into his eyes, as his head was tilted slightly to the side. His arms where crossed and he leaned against the door frame. His uniform perfectly sticking to his body, advertising the fact the Eren's boyfriends had _really _nice abs. He shook his head to clear his thoughts before answering, "I just came too... remember."

Levi only raised an eyebrow before moving to the spot beside his boyfriend, slightly leaning into the side. His voice lowered as Eren's arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him even closer, "What are you trying to remember?"

Eren didn't reply immediately, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. "My mom would be so proud of me."

Levi's eyes widened some. They didn't usually talk about Eren's mother, or anything having to do with Shinganshina. Those experiences were the things Eren wanted to forget more than anything.

When Levi didn't respond, Eren continued, "I've changed so much since I started here. I've become such a stronger person."

Levi nodded into Eren's side, "What brought this up?"

"The mission, I'm not sure, but I feel like something important will happen, I feel like something is going to change." At the look Levi gave him, Eren added on, "Something other than the titans getting destroyed."

When Eren added nothing else, Levi brought his face close to his, lightly brushing their lips. Though it has happened before, the times when Levi was so uncharacteristically soft and nice was still shocking, and it took a moment for Eren to react. But soon enough he did. His arms moved to wrap around his lovers waist trapping the older's hands against his chest, where they stayed pressed into him. The kiss was soft and slow and so _full of passion_ that Eren almost wanted to cry, but then again Levi would probably hit him if he did.

Levi pulled away, looking Eren in the eyes, "nothing is going to change, everything will be just fine."

Eren nodded, grabbing his lover before pulling him closer to his chest. He nuzzled his head into the older's hair, breathing out a quiet, "I love you."

Levi nodded into his chest, being unusually receptive, "I love you."

* * *

Eren shot through the forest, ripping into one titan for the gas which followed him to enter. Long ago had he lost the other members in his group, trusting them to stay safe and trust him to do the same. He shot forward narrowly missing the hand a titan smashed down in attempt to catch him. He only slashed through the hand, allowing the gas to fill the wound with disease. He fought and fought, bringing down one titan after the next, seeing the black mist fly through one to the next; until he was so exhausted he had to take a break up in a tree. He watched as the mist flew through the trees running into the titans and infecting them immediately. It was amazing how fast the titans fell; evaporating into nothing so fast you'd miss it if you blinked. He felt a sense of pride swell into his chest at the thought that one of their own had created this. Humanity was fighting back, and they were _winning._

And then Eren saw Levi and the world crashed down so fast he didn't have a chance to scream.

He raced down to were Levi had been swatted out of the air, were the titan was seconds away from grabbing him and devouring him just Eren had seen them do to just about _everyone he cared about. _Eren swooped in and cut into the titan's neck just as its giant mouth opened to take humanity's strongest inside itself. The titan collapsed just beside Levi, and Eren landed beside him.

"Heichou! Heichou!" Eren called as he picked Levi up in his arms.

Levis eyes opened ever so slowly, and while they did, Eren checked his love for any injuries. Other than a bruised head, he was fine. "Shut up, I'm fine." He sat up slowly, looking around them. "We need to get off the ground were not safe here-"

"Don't scare me like that!' Eren yelled, jumping forward to hug his lover, "I was so _worried!_'"

"Eren, listen-"

"I know, I know, I'll get us up-"

"**Mikasa is dead."**

Eren froze. The whole world suddenly started spinning as Levi spoke. "Hanji's gone too, Listen, we're falling back. We've lost too many-"

The rest of Levi's words were cut off as Eren lost sense of everything. His mind fell into a dark hole. He couldn't breathe, couldn't focus. Only the words of, _Mikasa is dead, Mikasa is dead, Mikasa is dead, _echoing throughout his mind. He could vaguely hear Levi calling out for him, telling him to _snap out of it_, but Eren was already too far gone.

The world was cruel. When you think you're okay and you've built up support to keep you together and strong, it comes in and takes them away, leaving you to fall in to the black hole. What did Eren have left? Mikasa was gone.

A sharp pain snapped across Eren's face as his head whipped to the side.

"_**Eren!"**_

Levi.

He still had Levi. 'Levi is still here. Levi is still here,' he chanted over and over again in his head. As he came back into focus, he looked to the man in front of him. Terror reflected in his eyes, wide and watery.

"We need to get off the ground." Levi said standing and helping Eren up. It was then Levi noticed the aberrant charging towards them.

3 things occurred to him at once, 1, Eren wasn't in any condition to fight, 2, his own 3DM gear was crushed, 3, two scouting legion soldiers trailed the titan, but it wouldn't reach them in time.

It all moved to fast Eren didn't have time to react. He turned just in time to see the giant hand swing down. He felt Levis small body move in front, watched as the titan picked him up and brought him to his lips. Eren moved his hand to his mouth, preparing to bit down. But he hesitated, his mouth hovering over his hand just long enough for Levi's message to get across.

_**No.**_

And the titan bit down, severing Levi's upper half for the bottom. Eren screamed just as Jean ripped through the titan, cutting into its shoulder and letting the black mist flood in.

Levi's emotionless body fell to the ground, Eren was quick to react and catch him. He landed on the ground, tears streaming from his face. "Why?" he whispered, stroking Levi emotionless form. "Why didn't you let me change? I could have _saved you!"_

Eren cried harder, burying his face into his now dead lover's neck, rocking back and forth before he heard Armin's small voice, "We need to retreat."

Eren only shook his head no, crying harder. "I can't leave him..."

"Eren..." Armin tried, setting his arm on his friend's shoulder, only to have Eren shake it off. Armin stepped back, and looked to Jean for support. Jean only sighed, before marching forward and grapping Eren by the shoulders, forcing the delirious boy to look at him.

"He's GONE Eren! He's gone! Heichou is..."

Eren searched his eyes, and Jean let go. Eren took a few steps back, before turning back towards his lover. "Okay."

Armin and Jean looked at each other, before Jean spoke, "I'll give you a second."

Eren sank down to Levi's side, stroking his fingers through his lover's hair for the very last time. "I love you... I love you..." He leaned his shaky body down to his forehead, giving Levi one, final kiss. "I love you."

With that, he turned and left the body of the one he loved, forever.

* * *

When Eren reached the wall were they were told to retreat too, he fell to the ground. Not even _half_ of the 2 teams made it home. In front of him were Jean, Armin, Sasha and Christa.

Hanji, Connie, Ymir, Annie, Mikasa and Levi were missing.

.xo.

"Why didn't he want me to transform?" Eren asked Erwin, sitting in his office, drinking his sorrows away. Levi had been incredibly close to the both of them, Levi being almost like a son to Erwin.

Erwin laughed a bitter laugh, "You don't know?"

Eren looked offended, "Of course not! I could have _saved him! _" Tears escaped the corners of Eren's eyes, "I could have done something and I didn't! I could have saved him! If I hadn't of left the group in the first place, Mikasa never would have died! I could have used my titan form to _save them all."_ Eren's voice faded into small sobs. It was his entire fault. He could have stopped so many deaths, saved so many lives.

His mother would not be proud of him.

"Levi gave his life for you, and you think its you're _fault?" _

"_I could have saved him-"_

"**Eren." **Erwin spoke, his voice hard. "There is a gas flying around to kill titans. If you transformed, you'd have died too."

Eren froze. He was such an idiot. How had he not realised? He was so stupid.

That night when he left Erwin's room, he crawled up to Levi's, crawling into bed and hugging his lovers pillow tight to his chest. It was all his fault. Eren cried.

"I'm so sorry heichou."

* * *

shitty ass ending but who gives a shit. welcome to this new adventure chapter story piece of shit writing i just created. dear lord i am so unhappy with what my fingers just typed. like, ugh. anywho, i absolutely promise the story will actually get good from here on out, as i've actually put a shut ton of effort into making this little ass. so thankyou so much for reading this far and i swear to SATAN the story will be better, plus it's a reincarnation fic, they're just wonderful aren't they?

idk if you'll read this, but ashley you are one of the most wonderful people in my life, and i really hope you'll stay for a long time. thank you for putting up with me, because it means so much to me that i mean something to _you._ butterbeer you make my world go round,

PLEASE REVIEW KAY IMMA GO NOW AND WRITE THE FIRST CHAPTER CAUSE IT'S ACTUALLY GOING TO BE GREAT. K SO THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE LONG AND MOST CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER THAN THIS K PEACE OUT BY

namineluvv~nyaa!

chuu~!


	2. Chapter 1: Voice of Memory

_****__**pomp and circumstance tho.**_

* * *

_the only thing that we're allowed to do...is to believe that we won't regret the choice we made._

* * *

"No way." Eren whispered, staring at the concert tickets sitting on the desk in front of him. "T-this can't be real..."

The freckled boy in front of him laughed, "Believe it, Eren! Because I'll be missing you're birthday this year, I just thought I'd get you these." He was going to be on vacation with his family,

Eren's eyes flashed with unshed tears. This was the best day of his life. "MARCO YOU ARE JESUS." Eren leaped from his seat to tackle Marco in a hug, just as the rest of his friends walked into to the room.

"Freckled Jesus, to be exact," Connie said, moving to sit beside Eren in his own desk.

Days like this were not uncommon at Trost High, the highly energetic group which sat at the back of the room usually holding everyone's attention. Most kids in the class sat and ignored the group, more interested in their studies than the conversations that usually took place between them all. Eren's normal group consisted of himself, his best friend Armin, his other best friend Christa, his frenemy Jean, his sister Mikasa and Marco. Jean's best friend was a guy named Connie, so he was usually with them, and Sasha was usually with Mikasa, which added her in. A girl named Ymir was dating Christa, so she was added in the mix.

"So what does that make Ymir? Freckled Satan?" Jean asked as he sat down behind Connie in his own seat. The comment earned a punch in the throat from said girl.

"That would seem about right." Connie laughed, "I mean Marco is amazing! Always doing nice things for everyone, going out of his way to make people comfortable and happy, you know; Jesus things."

Jean sighed, "And then there's Ymir."

Both were rubbing their heads in pain after Ymir had punched them again.

Eren smiled at his friends, before turning and flashing them his tickets, "Do you guys see what I possess? What is in my possession? _What I freaking own?"_

"We've all known about those for a while, ass hat. Marco's already given us our tickets, those two are for you and Mikasa." Jean replied, looking uninterested and smug and Eren just wanted to shove a _fucking ax up his ass._

Eren would have replied but their English teacher walked in and he was not someone any of them wanted to deal with. Eren glared at Jean while everyone else took their seats. When he looked away, he focused all his attention on the 2 slips of paper in front of him. Two tickets to see the man Eren worshipped with a fiery passion, 2 tickets to be granted the chance to be in the same room as him, _to breathe the same fucking air. _Eren smiled and read the tickets over and over again in his head.

_**Rivaille Live in Concert!**_

_**January 11 – 8:00 to 10:00 Phoenix Concert Hall**_

Eren couldn't believe this was happening. Today was _January 10th._ Tomorrow he would get to see Rivaille.

Rivaille was Eren's favorite singer. He'd had looked up to the older for such a long time, been a supporter and fan since he started. Eren loved all of Rivaille's work. He _loved him._ He pushed the tickets into his pocket as the bell rang for class to start, but the smile remained.

_I get to see Rivaille._

* * *

The bell rang signaling that class was over, and the students could begin packing up. Eren sighed as he pushed his home work in his bag, thankful that it was lunch time. Because it was second period, Eren had science, and he was happy to escape the room full of dead frogs and crickets. Biology just wasn't his favorite subject. He bolted from the class once everything was packed, and made a run for his locker. Trost High had 4 floors, and science was on the 4th, his locker being on the first. He walked through the hallways filled with teenagers, before finally reaching the stairs and heading down them to the floor he needed.

When he reached his locker, Eren ripped through the combo. Slamming it open, he jammed all his things inside, grabbed his jacket and wallet before heading for the doors. A small market was on the opposite side of the street at Trost High, and Eren usually went there to get his food. After 10 minutes of standing in line with all the other students who had a similar idea to his, he got his food and headed back to school, making his way to the roof.

"Took you long enough, Jaeger." Jean said, throwing a crumpled and used napkin at him.

Eren moved his head to the side before kicking the offending party in the thigh. He was usually later then everyone else, Jean was –and forever will be- an ass. He then sat down next to Mikasa who was huddled close to Armin for warmth.

Mikasa smiled at her adoptive brother as he moved the food he had bought towards her. Usually, the two shared a lunch because Sasha had already eaten Mikasa's by first period. Out of all their friends, Armin was the one Mikasa trusted the most. The three had grown up together, and Mikasa knew him like the back of her hand, as he did with her.

The conversation around them was normal- Connie flirting with Sasha while also talking to Jean about some stupid thing the latter had done, Marco laughing lightly as they all made fun of Jean. Armin threw in his own comments every once in a while, laughing along with his friends. Eren could see Christa and Ymir smiling at each other, curled up in each other's arms while also adding their own in the conversation. Mikasa was quiet, as per usual. Not because she was uncomfortable around her friends, but because she liked hearing everyone's voice, hearing the emotion radiate from the things they had to say. Eren usually took part in the conversations, taking shots at Jean and calling him names whenever he had the chance. But today, his attention was focused on Mikasa, who silently pulled down the red scarf she usually wore and began eating the fries Eren had gotten for her. He smiled slightly at the scarf. Her wearing it was a constant reminder of what they meant to each other, of the secrets only they knew.

Mikasa's eyes moved from her friends to Eren and gave him a soft smile, pressing herself closer into Armin's side as the wind blew. He smiled, before asking her, "Did you know about the Rivaille tickets?"

Mikasa nodded, before replying, "Yes. Marco told us last month when he bought them."

Eren's eyes went wide, "You've known for a while month?"

Mikasa smiled, before eating another fry. Eren sighed before asking the group, "So is everyone going?"

Marco nodded, "We've had this planned out for a while, you being the only one not knowing."

"So how are we all getting there? Are we meeting up somewhere?" Eren asked, excited.

"We've already got this planned out. Don't get your panties in a twist," Jean replied, "We're all meeting up at my house tomorrow right after school and heading there as soon as everyone is ready."

"Listen horse shit-"

"**Eren."**

Said boy moved back against the wall he was leaning on as his sister called his name. She didn't usually approve when the two fought, she wasn't much for violence unless she was the one fighting.

The rest of lunch passed with the friends screwing around, calling each other names and enjoying their lunch. When the bell rang, they all said goodbye and headed for their next classes, Eren looking forward to one more class of the day, as the following class after his next was a free period.

* * *

Eren watched his breath come out in short puffs as he breathed in the chilly January air. For some reason, an image of black mist, swarming around him as he flew through the air came flashing through his mind, but Eren shook it off. Things like that happened to him all the time. He watched the students flood out of his school as the last bell rang. He has left earlier, his free period used to run home and sleep until school was over so he could come back and get Mikasa. She had a fear of walking home alone, and Eren was pretty protective. So he waited at the school gates for her. As he waited, Eren found himself thinking about the concert, and all the wondrous things to happen tomorrow. He had dreamed about seeing Rivaille live in concert for such a long time, but had never been able to go.

He had been fighting with his parents a lot lately, mainly because Eren's father wanted him to become a doctor when he was older, as Grisha Jaeger was. But that wasn't something Eren wanted to do. He was still unsure about his future, but he knew it had nothing to do with the medical industry.

Eren's family was very accepting; at least Eren thought they were until he admitted to his whole family that he thought he was bisexual. His mother had taken it well, she was alright with the fact but it still surprised her as Eren had dated plenty of girls in the past. Mikasa knew before hand- Mikasa knew everything about her brother. Other than Armin, (Who was gay and was the one who helped Eren figure things out for himself) Mikasa was the first one to know. Grisha's reaction wasn't what Eren was prepared for. He had outright called Eren a _sin, _a _disgrace to the Jaeger name._ Eren had stayed at Armin's for the next 2 weeks until Grisha had settled down some. Things were still tense between the two, but the brunet had learned to ignore his father, the latter doing the same. His mother had fully accepted Eren and was fully on his side in the matter. Eren's mother would be happy he was going to see Rivaille, while Eren knew his father would be everything _but _happy for him.

Eren sighed and looked up into the sky. The clouds a cloudy white, birds flew across, mixing with the sky. Eren wondered what it would be like to fly; to get away from your troubles and just becoming one with the air around you. How he _wished _that could be him. With another sigh he looked down just in time to see Mikasa coming out of the school, tightening the red scarf around her neck.

She spotted him immediately, and walked over to him. He gave her a small smile and the two headed home together at a steady pace.

"Eren," Mikasa started, "What are you going to do?"

Eren sighed, this was a usual question for her to ask him. Because just like his parents, Mikasa wanted Eren to have a good future; she wanted him to have everything planned out and prepared and ready for when the time finally came.

But Eren didn't know what he wanted to do with his life. He was still trying to figure out what he wanted _right_ now. Having to deal with the fact that his father hated him for something he couldn't control was hard enough as it was, but planning for a future he had no idea about was even worse. Mikasa had her future planned. She was going to university in the next town over to study medicine; she was the one to follow in Grisha's footsteps. Eren had no plan, so he answered the same way he usually did.

"I don't know."

* * *

Levi sipped his tea as he watched the girl pace back and forth. He had lost interest in the conversation long ago, and was now just dully nodding along. She didn't notice though; too caught up in her rant to care whether he was listening. It's not like he wanted to be dating her anyways; she was a good friend, and he didn't want to lose her. It was all for publicity anyways. He sighed and scratched his head. It was then he realised she was staring at him expectantly.

"Well?" She asked, her short brown hair slightly bouncing when she moved her head to the side.

Levi shrugged his shoulders, before taking another drink.

"Levi! Are you even listening to me?" She shouted, looking at him with hurt in her eyes.

"No."

She shook her head, opening her mouth to reply. Levi thanked whatever god was up there when his best friend/manager Zoe Hanji walked in the room Levi and his girlfriend were in backstage at the concert hall Levi would be performing in the next night. "Levi, I need you to-" She stopped short and put on a quick smile when she saw who was also in the room with Levi, "Petra! I'm sorry; I didn't know you were in here! Did I interrupt something?"

"Yes," Petra answered at the same time Levi said, "No."

Hanji looked to the both of them before awkwardly saying, "Well... I'll leave you to it then."

"No," Levi said, standing up from the couch he was previously sitting on, "I'm not busy, what did you want?"

You could almost see the anger rimming inside Petra as she looked at Levi when he walked past her and to Hanji's side.

Petra huffed and then walked out the door without saying goodbye.

"Are you guys alright?" Hanji asked when the two had sat down on couch.

Levi gave her a look, "When were we ever? This whole thing has been a disaster."

Hanji laughed. "It'll be over soon. Now, about tomorrows concert..."

The conversation faded into something Levi actually cared about, which was singing. They talked about the meet and greet which would occur after the concert, and how things would be set up.

Personally, meet and greets and everything including his fans was Levi's favourite part of his job. He loved getting involved and meeting all the people who supported him and helped him get to where he was today. Though his personality told otherwise, Levi loved talking to all his fans, and learning stuff about them. He usually tried to remember them, so if he were to ever see them again, he could talk to them and get to know them better. There were a few fans he knew well, they were at every concert in certain areas, and he took pride in knowing that they cared enough about him to come see him live.

They planned until everything was ready, and Hanji asked him, "What are you going to do?"

Levi looked at her, confused. "What?"

"You could just dump Petra. There's nothing saying you can't, they've just asked you two to stay together until the mess you made is all cleaned up."

Levi's eyes narrowed. "Shut the hell up, shitty glasses."

A few months ago, Levi had been caught kissing a guy. He didn't understand the big deal because Levi was _gay._ But his record label didn't want the world to know that, thinking their sales would drop if the people found out, so they told Levi that if he wanted to keep doing the thing he loved, he had to get a girlfriend and stay with her until the world had forgotten about the issue. Though Hanji supported him in all ways possible, she liked to make him feel bad about a lot of things. That was just the way their friendship worked.

Levi sighed and threw his head back against the back of the couch, moving his arms to the back. Hanji watched in sympathy for her friend, before sitting back against the chair. She had grown up with Levi, being his friend since they were in diapers. They had been neighbours, and then 25 years later, here they were. Many people had come and gone throughout Levi's life, but Hanji was the only one to have stayed, and for that, he was grateful.

Hanji rested her head on Levi's shoulder, receiving a small, "tch" from him, but he made no move to push her away. They sat in a comfortable silence until Hanji whispered, "It'll be okay."

The only reply was for Levis arm to wrap around her shoulder, tugging her a bit closer. She smiled and hugged him back.

"Tell anyone and I'll kill you."

Hanji only laughed.

* * *

The day couldn't have passed fast enough for Eren, but when the last bell rang for him to leave class, he bolted out the door, rushing to his locker to get his things before racing out front to meet Mikasa and Armin who were already there waiting. He had specifically told the two to be there the minute the bell rang, because he wanted to be at the concert early. There was no way he was getting bad seats for this. They were going to get the best damn seats ever.

When he caught up with the two, he started speed walking out of the area. They casually conversed over trivial matters as they made their way to Eren and Mikasa's house. They were to get ready there, before walking to Jeans were they would all leave together in 2 separate cars. Eren was beyond excited. All he could think about was Rivaille.

_Rivaille._

_Rivaille._

_**Rivaille.**_

He didn't know it was possible to like someone you'd never met before. He didn't know a lot about the singer, too. Rivaille wasn't that much of a social person, and he didn't let out a lot about himself to the press. Eren knew his birthday was December 25, he was a Capricorn, and he was an emotionless bastard, but he loved what he was doing with his life. He had ice blue eyes, almost impossible to notice, black hair with a precise shaving, underneath. He preferred cats over dogs, and always wore the same expression. But Eren was infatuated with the older man, that much, he knew for sure.

When they reached home, Eren dragged Armin to his room, leaving Mikasa to go to the bathroom on her own. Normally he wouldn't care much for what he wore, but today was important. He sat Armin on his bed before racing into his closet to pull out random shirts and pants. Armin sighed before grabbing Eren's hand and dragging him to the bed, sitting him down.

"Let me handle this," he smiled.

Eren nodded as Armin made his way to the closet, going through it in a much calmer pace. They heard the shower turn on and assumed Mikasa was the culprit. After a few minutes, Armin turned around, holding a simple yet attractive outfit from the closet. Eren hadn't even known he owned these clothes.

"How's this?" Armin asked, holding the outfit out for better inspection. They heard the shower turn off.

Eren eyed the blue plaid button up shirt. The collar slightly bent awkwardly from being crushed in between unworn clothes for such a long time. The black skinny jeans he remembered. They were tight, but bunched up near his ankles, and hung loose on his waist. He loved it.

"I'll have to pick out shoes and other accessories, but this is the main outfit." Armin smiled, tossing them on the bed. "Go have a shower; everything will be ready for you when you come back out."

Eren smiled, before charging into the bathroom, making sure to knock before entering because Mikasa could still be in there. He was so excited, practically jumping out of his clothes in excitement. Tonight was going to be the best night of his life.

* * *

He walked down the street, arms linked with his sister and best friend, the former in the middle of the two. Jean, Marco, and everyone else walking behind and in front of them, the side walk not big enough to allow their large group to walk together. Eren was getting more and more excited as they approached the concert hall; his breath catching in his throat as he saw the giant posters littering the walls, advertising the god they were all about to witness. As they made their way inside the hall, Eren began to panic. They were only 2 hours early, and the place was already packed. There was no way they would be able to make it to the front row.

He tried not took look disappointed, as he was going to be breathing the same air as Rivaille and that was _definitely enough_ to last him a life time. But the disappointment must have slipped into his eyes, because Marco made his way forwards, smiling knowingly at his friend.

"Don't worry," he spoke, "I already have this planned out."

Eren smiled questionably at his freckled friend, following him as he made his way through the crowd.

Eren locked arms with all his friends: Marco leading with Eren's arm wrapped around his, Mikasa holding on to Eren, Armin on to her, Jean on to him, Connie wrapped around his arm, his fingers tightly interlocked with Sasha's, Christa trailing behind her with Ymir holding onto her waist, while Annie holding onto the collar of Ymir's shirt.

They managed to push their way through the crowd, finding themselves as close as they could get to the barrier around the stage. Eren smiled and hugged Marco, settling down together in a tight formation, surrounded by crying teenage girls. Eren couldn't get to mad at them, as he was close to being the same. They joked around for the next hour, waiting for the concert to start; Eren's nerves not doing him any good.

So when the lights started to dim, he couldn't help but scream.

_Its time._

* * *

Levi stretched a few times in the mirror in the dressing room, before moving to sit himself down gracefully on the couch. He was nervous, as he was before every concert he had. But today was special. He was singing a song he had yet to release. It would be the first time anyone would ever hear it, and he was nervous, because it was way different than his usual sound. His music was usually rock, sometimes fading into a pop-ish category. But this one was full out pop. He usually didn't do such sexual songs either. It was exciting, and Levi couldn't wait to perform. So when the knock on the door came, and Hanji walked in, he couldn't help but smile.

_It`s time._

* * *

The sound of the music pouring through the speakers in the concert hall was enough to have everyone screaming, and a few jumping and shaking in uncontrollable excitement; Eren being one of them. But then the real show started.

A single light lit up in the middle of the stage, showing the small body of Rivaille, as he moaned into the microphone; the moans pouring hotly from his mouth as he swayed his body back and forth. Rivaille wore a white button up shirt, a few buttons on done to show his collar bones, small beige jacket hanging off his arms the insignia Rivaille was known for on the back and shoulders, the _Wings of Freedom _also on the right front pocket. White skinny jeans with brown knee high boots were also worn, and Eren couldn't help but think he knew that outfit from somewhere.

Rivaille had his hands clasped tightly around the microphone stand, his eyes, trained out into the audience as he started panting, the sexual noises causing everyone in the audience to scream. When lyrics flew from his mouth, he moved away from the stand, the cordless microphone moving with him. His hips swayed sexily as he sang the lyrics, moving his body in sinfully beautiful ways. As he reached the chorus, he moved across the stage, over to the front row were out stretched hands reached for him. He danced along to the words pouring from his mouth, leaning forward to grab onto the hands that were held out towards him.

Eren was in heaven. He watched as the older swayed his hips as the lyrics spilled from his lips, coming out in beautifully wisps of perfect sound. He reached forward as the older passed by his spot on the stage, dancing along to the song he had never heard before, feeling his friends reaching out as well. His idol came forward and swiped his hand across everyone's in the front row, _including Eren's._

Eren screamed and pulled his hand close to his chest, hearing his friends laugh from the side and cheer for him. He laughed and smiled and fell back into the music just as Levi's pants started back up, and ended in a laugh. Eren moaned.

The song continued, until it was nearing its end, and Rivaille was moaning and panting and turning _everyone on_ until the last notes of the song made their escape. Levi ended his song back where he began, standing behind the microphone stand.

The crowd erupted into cheers and cries, everyone screaming as hard as they could in appreciation for the song. Levi smiled, knowing that the new song was _beyond_ a success. He let them calm down some, before he grabbed his guitar from the side and the rest of the band became visible on the stage. He started playing his next song, playing the opening cords as everyone screamed. It was his most popular song.

He stepped up to the mic, "Day by day, we have lost our edge..."

* * *

Eren sighed as he sat back into the concert seats, smiling uncontrollably. The concert was over and they were waiting for everyone else to leave before they did, so the traffic wasn't that bad.

"So?" Marco asked, his eyes directed at Eren.

The brunet only laughed, "It was amazing! You guys, this is the best birthday present anyone has ever given to me. I mean, did you see how _sexy that man was?_ And then he was moaning and panting and just AH." Eren's hands went to cover his face, his mind being devoured by the erotic show Rivaille had put on.

"Eren, we were all there, we know." Jean said, earning a glare from Mikasa.

"I thought it was great." Sasha said, a smile on her face as she stuffed her mouth with Maynard's and other candies she had brought with her.

"I wouldn't mind having myself a piece of that a-"

"NO." Eren yelled, cutting the now laughing Ymir off. "MINE."

"You can't own him; you have to share with every other fangirl."

Eren gave her a dirty look, "Don't you have Christa?"

The bickering continued, until the hall was cleared out enough for them to leave. Once they made their way out of the stage area, they molded in with the rest of the crowd trying to leave the concert hall. They laughed and joked with each other, until another group broke them apart, Armin and Eren on one side, with everyone else on the other. Eren didn't pay much attention to it; they would all be together again when they left the building. Eren's eyes caught a side door, were fewer people were. He made a motion for Armin to follow him, and the two boys made their way through the crowd. When they reached the door, they realized it was a fire escape, but Eren refused to go back into the crowd and instead left through the door, Armin following close behind. When they were both outside, they took in their surroundings.

It was just a plain alleyway, with a dumpster to the side and the building it rested against about a metre away. Old newspapers and flyers littered the ground, with escaped trash fluttering about it. Eren wrapped his brown jacket around himself as the January air hit his body, causing him and his blond friend to shiver.

"Thanks for coming with me, Armin." Eren smiled.

Armin smiled back, "Thank Marco for buying the tickets."

As they started moving into the night, planning to walk around to the front of the building were their friends were most likely waiting for them, they heard the door and a muttered, '_shit' _ behind them.

Eren froze. He would know that voice anywhere. He whipped around, coming in contact with the man of his dreams. Armin turned around too, not knowing why his friend had stopped, and gasped when he saw Rivaille, not 3 metres away from them.

"Oh..." Eren stuttered, his hands finding their way to his mouth. "I-it's... Armin... I-It's Rivaille..."

Eren continued trying to speak, his voice high pitched and his face going red, Armin beside him, trying in vain to calm his panicking friend down.

Rivaille rolled his eyes, "Someone shut these goddamn kids up."

Eren looked at him at that, finally getting himself together enough to take the few steps between them so he was _right in front of him._ "We... We aren't kids..."

Rivaille just nodded, before turning his full attention to the two. Obviously the taller burnet was a fan of his, so he tried a bit to be nice. "Well you sure as hell look like ones to me. Now what the fuck do you want, an autograph? A Picture?"

"I'm taller than you!" Eren shouted without thinking, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he realized what he just said. "U-uh I mean..."

"You know," Rivaille started, crossing his arms and leaning against the brick wall behind him. "You look pretty damn familiar, have I met you at another concert?"

Eren shook his head quickly, looking up at his idol in wonder, "N-no. This is the first t-time... I've met you..."

"We'll congrats." Rivaille's unemotional face making Eren a bit frustrated. But he chose to ignore it. He'd seen Rivaille in interviews; he knew that he was a dick.

"Heichou," Armin started using his stage name, "Could Eren get a picture with you?"

There was no response from the raven, and when Armin looked at his face, he saw all the blood leave it, leaving him as white as snow.

"E-Eren! Is he alright?"

Again, no response.

When he went to check Eren, he saw he was in the same condition. Armin didn't know what else to do, so he turned and ran, yelling, "Mikasa!"

* * *

Voices rang out into their minds, as if their heads were one. Undistinguishable images flashing in front of their eyes until everything went black, only two words echoing in their minds.

"_Eren!"_

_A slap to the face, and a whispered, 'He's still here, he's still here with me.'_

_The vision changed morphing into something new._

"_Heichou!"_

_A lifeless body falling to his arms, whispered promises crushed and destroyed as if they'd never even existed._

Levi snapped back to reality as the memory left him. He could still feel the warmth of somebody else's arms wrapped around him, the blissful feeling of happiness cloud his entire being as he died for the one thing he ever really cared about. He looked forward, realising that the warmth was real, and that Eren had his arms wrapped around his waist as he leaned against him, clearly unconscious.

It only took a moment to realise that Eren had shared the same dream as him. But Eren was still dreaming, still remembering. And Levi was awake. He sat himself with Eren on the ground, trying his absolute best to ignore how absolutely _dirty_ this was. He held the boy and gazed at him lovingly.

Oh yes, he remembered who he was.

* * *

"_Heichou, it's my fault. You should never have died." Eren whispered as he played with the grass under his hand. The sound of crashing waves in the distance._

"_I should have been stronger. I should have given my life. Yours means so much more." He continued to cry, beating himself down because it was all his fault and _dammit! _Everything would always be his fault. The deaths of those who tried to save him and protect him because he was just _so _damn _important _that humanity couldn't afford to lose him. _

_Sometimes he wondered what it would be like if he were to join his love in the world beyond. Would he see his mother? His sister? His friends? Anything was better than here. And the more he thought about death, the less he wanted to stay alive. There was nothing left for him in this world. But then the small angry voice of the one that meant more to him than anything rang out, he punched the ground, his eyes filling with tears. _

"_I know," he whispered as he looked to the blue in front of him. "I would never do that. Not when you and so many others tried so hard to keep me here. I wouldn't make their sacrifices worth nothing."_

_The waves crashed against the shore; he watched with a soft smile as Jean and Armin played in the salty water. They're laughter a brief escape from the depression Eren had long since drowned himself in. Christa and Sasha sitting together on a rock looking at the rocks and shells they had collected. Erwin sitting on a rock far away from the others keeping to himself._

_Eren faced the sky. This was all he had._

"_Do you remember?" He asked the sky, "We were suppose to come here together." The wind brushed against his cheek in a soft kiss, before disappearing all together, reminding Eren that he was alone. "The ocean is beautiful, isn't it?"_

_Then he lost it. The tears falling faster and his heart threatening to die because _heart break_ was more painful than any injury he could ever get. _

"_I'm sorry, Heichou," He smiled through his tears. They fell to the sandy ground, far from the grass cliff he was sitting on. "I was the one who took all this away from you, wasn't I?"_

_It was all his fault._

* * *

so did everyone enjoy this cause i liked writing most of it (some parts i was like omf kill meeee). eeeppp this story is actually happening and i is just happer. please review cause it gives me happiness in da kokaro.

Aine: Thank you! And don't worry, there is a lot of jean and marco throughout this, but near the end it changes. Personally I like both pairings, but Just Jean and Armin more :p I do hope you keep reading, it means sooo much to me! I wanted to add more detail into Mikasa death, but I felt like it would have become too hard for me myself to write because MIKASA IS WONDERFUL, but it had to be done. I've planned so much for this story, so I really hope it's to your liking! and I have a whole scene planned out for the age thing XD

anita4869: i is pretteh cruel... and it only gets worse from here ;3 but don't worry- THERE WILL BE A HAPPY ENDING BECAUSE ITS ERERI AND I JUST GAH. otp man. otp.

***Note: Heichou was wearing the scouting legion uniform, but without all the belts. I thought it fit :)**

review please :)

namineluv-nyaa~

chuu!


End file.
